wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
World of Warcraft: Cataclysm
:Cataclysm redirects here. For the the warlock talent, see Cataclysm (talent) World of Warcraft: Cataclysm is the upcoming third expansion for World of Warcraft and was officially announced on August 21, 2009 at BlizzCon 2009. The majority of the expansion content takes place in drastically reforged Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms. It is to include the races of the worgen for the Alliance and the goblins for the Horde. Flying mounts will be finally available in Azeroth. Deathwing has made his return into the 'real world' from Deepholm, causing a new Sundering. Some of the other features Cataclysm adds to the game will be: *"Hundreds of new quests" and a new secondary profession, archaeology. *There will also be new race/class combinations, such as tauren paladin. *There will be heroic Deadmines and Shadowfang Keep. *Level cap increased to 85. Lore From the official site: An ancient evil lies dormant within Deepholm, the domain of earth in the Elemental Plane. Hidden away in a secluded sanctuary, the corrupted Dragon Aspect Deathwing has waited, recovering from the wounds of his last battle against Azeroth and biding his time until he can reforge the world in molten fire. Soon, Deathwing the Destroyer will return to Azeroth, and his eruption from Deepholm will sunder the world, leaving a festering wound across the continents. As the Horde and Alliance race to the epicenter of the cataclysm, the kingdoms of Azeroth will witness seismic shifts in power, the kindling of a war of the elements, and the emergence of unlikely heroes who will rise up to protect their scarred and broken world from utter devastation. Information Revealed at Blizzcon 2009 * Level cap increased to 85. * Zones are destroyed in lava in Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms. The Barrens has been split into two, and is full of canyons of lava. Wetlands is destroyed, Ashenvale hit as well. The Maelstrom churns. * The goblins are driven from their homes on Kezan. The Bilgewater Cartel has shipwrecked upon the Lost Isles, and have now accepted an alliance with the Horde. Possible classes at this moment: death knight, hunter, mage, priest, rogue, shaman, warlock and warrior.Official Chart - World of Warcraft Race/Class Matrix * The Greymane Wall has been shattered and the gate to Gilneas opened. Those within have undergone the transformation into Worgen. Under siege by the Forsaken, the worgen have joined the Alliance. Possible classes at this moment: death knight, druid, hunter, mage, priest, rogue, warlock and warrior. * New Race/class combinations. For the Alliance: gnome priests, night elf mages, human hunters, dwarf mages, dwarf shamans. For the Horde: blood elf warriors, troll druids, tauren priests, tauren paladins, orc mages and undead hunters. * New monsters. * Unearthed "Bastions of Antiquity". More dungeons than ever before. * Classic zones forever changed by the Cataclysm. The changes will be made available to all players regardless of expansion purchase. * Ability to fly anywhere due to the Azeroth revamp. * Guild advancement system. * Paths of the Titans character progression. * Rated battlegrounds * Ragnaros was banished in the Molten Core, but has now returned to burn Nordrassil. * Malfurion Stormrage has returned from the Emerald Dream to help defend Hyjal. * New Secondary Profession: Archaeology * Profession cap raised to 525 and will be named Illustrious. Prominent figures Among the many figures confirmed to have major roles in the story of Cataclysm are: * Deathwing, formerly Neltharion the Earth-Warder, confirmed as the principal villain of the expansion * Thrall, whose role will be changing, possibly to relinquish command of the Horde * Garrosh Hellscream, noted to be the new leader of the Horde * Varian Wrynn, who leads the Alliance after the new Sundering * Malfurion Stormrage, who returns to aid the Alliance in its new campaign on Mount Hyjal * Brann Bronzebeard, up to his old tricks as leader of the expedition into the newly-uncovered Uldum region * Nefarian, also known as Blackwing/Victor Nefarius, son of Deathwing, who survived and retreated further into Blackrock Spire * Ragnaros, who remains alive to challenge the world in Mount Hyjal, and later in his own elemental fire plane * The Twilight Hammer cult is a major player in the new expansion; its minions are revealed to be working for Deathwing The status of Genn Greymane, ruler of the kingdom of Gilneas, is currently unknown, but it is expected that he may play a role as the zone is opened in the expansion (as the home of the new playable race, the Worgen). It was originally expected that Queen Azshara would be a significant player in the expansion, but game designer Tom Chilton confirmed at the 2009 Blizzcon convention (in the Q&A session of the "Raids and Dungeons" panel) that Azshara and the city of Nazjatar would not be featured in this expansion; potentially this leaves her as a major focus of a future expansion. Featured locations * Gilneas (1-15) * The Lost Isles (1-15) * Mount Hyjal (78-82) * Sunken City of Vashj'ir (78-82) * Deepholm (82-84) * Uldum (80-84) * Twilight Highlands (84-85) * Tol Barad (84-85) (Outdoor PvP) Regions affected by the Cataclysm *Orgrimmar: The trailer showed evidence of the front gates being reinforced with metal (like Warsong Hold). *Darkshore: Auberdine destroyed, and the very land torn asunder. New Alliance and Horde camps. *Ashenvale: Heavier deforestation near the Warsong Lumber Camp. Zoram'gar Outpost reinforced. *The Barrens: Split in two by great cracks in the land, spouting fiery rivers of lava. *Wetlands: Destroyed; possibly replaced by the Twilight Highlands surrounding Grim Batol. *Stonetalon Mountains: Evidence of eruptions decimating the landscape. *Azshara: Reshaped in some fashion,now has been cleaned by the Goblins, Azshara will be the new Goblin zone, and are using quarries in the mountains of Azshara to build their town. *Desolace: Once barren wasteland, now a lush, green area (possibly an expansion of the life that has taken root in Inner Maraudon) * The Wailing Caverns are now a lush and verdant Area. * The Horde finally conquered Southshore. * Undercity has been redesigned to be flyable, it now looks much more impressive from the outside. Dungeons and End-game Content * The Abyssal Maw (5 player (82-84) and a raid) * The Skywall (5 player (80-82) and a raid) * The Firelands (Raid against Ragnaros) * Uldum (two 5 mans) ** Lost City of Tol'vir (84-85) ** Halls of Origination (85 - 7 bosses) * Blackrock Mountain ** Blackrock Caverns (5 player (85) instance located in Blackrock Spire) ** Blackwing Descent (Raid inspired by Blackwing Lair with Nefarian as a boss) * Grim Batol (5 player instance (85) and a raid) * Heroic versions of Deadmines and Shadowfang Keep (Both 85) PvP additions Battlegrounds Battle of Gilneas will be a new battleground in which you take control of the city by taking control of the most districts in the battleground. Battlegrounds starting with Cataclysm will be rated, like arenas, and will provide the same rewards as arenas. Arenas New arenas are planned to be added with the expansion. World PvP Tol Barad will be an outdoor PvP zone much like Wintergrasp. Unlike Wintergrasp however, Tol Barad will also be the main daily quest hub in Cataclysm. By taking control of the Tol Barad Prison, players will gain access to additional, very profitable daily quests. Featured races * Goblins (Horde playable) * Worgen (Alliance playable) * Tol'vir Press materials *Fact sheet *FAQ *Press release Gallery File:Lost Isles.PNG File:Goblinplayablerace.jpg File:Ss18.jpg File:Image1 WetZone.jpg File:Cataclysm Abyssal Maw.jpg File:Cataclysm Ashenvale - Zoram'gar Outpost.jpg File:Cataclysm Barrens.jpg File:Cataclysm Darkshore.jpg File:Cataclysm Darkshore - Shatterspear.jpg File:Cataclysm Desolace Invasion.jpg File:Cataclysm Desolace Landscape.jpg File:Cataclysm Female Goblin.jpg File:Cataclysm Gilneas.jpg File:Cataclysm Gilneas - City Streets.jpg File:Cataclysm Gilneas - House.jpg File:Cataclysm Gilneas - Lighthouse.jpg File:Cataclysm Gilneas - Windmills.jpg File:Cataclysm Goblin Priest, Mage, and Warlock.jpg File:Cataclysm Goblin Warlock and Hunter.jpg File:Cataclysm Horde in Ashenvale.jpg File:Cataclysm Lost Isles - Battle.jpg File:Cataclysm Southern Barrens.jpg File:Cataclysm Stonetalon Mountains Witch-Doctor.jpg File:Cataclysm Upper Blackrock Spire - Bridge.jpg File:Cataclysm Worgen.jpg File:Cataclysm Worgen in Arathi Basin.jpg Videos Scams Thousands of players have received e-mails inviting them to join an "alpha test", are scammers who are looking to capitalize on unsuspecting victims. References External Links * Cataclysm Official site * Azzor - Cataclysm * Cataclysm videos es:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Category:Games Category:Warcraft computer games Category:World of Warcraft Category:Cataclysm